Doc
Places to go and people to kill. Isn't that how it goes?-''Doc'' Doc is an ally to Class 1A he is a member of the Omniversal Police Department. Appearance Doc appears as a average sized eighteen year old man with snow white hair and pink eyes, He wears baggy black pants, black dress shoes, a white dress shirt that has seen better days, and a tattered brown overcoat. He is very thin, to the point that it worries those he meets to an extent. Personality Doc is a very apathetic individual, who is skeptical, cynical and somewhat pessimistic. He only seems to care for a few things, that being Izuku Midoriya, his own life, and Eri. He has a devil-may-care attitude about most of his experiences because he knows that it will not affect him in any way. He tends to enjoy manipulating people and/or creating issues within the history of the timeline he is in to "test" the versions within it. He also seems to be weaselly, and has no trouble ratting people out or screwing them over because he thinks it will make him look better in the eyes of All. He has a caustic wit, and a talent for sarcasm, as well as a penchant for drama. Finally, he seems to have a preference for superiority in situations, and hates it when people mess with his work History Doc is from a timeline much like our own Earth, except that people are in tune to magic, and can learn magic arts via homeschooling, or a government approved curriculum(Doc had the former). Doc showed prodigal skill in Alchemy, and by the time he was eighteen, had crafted the Universal Panacea, or the Elixir Of Life, which granted him agelessness(and turned his hair white). However, with the Elixir gone after Doc's successful test, he had to go procure more ingredients, leaving his home in Europe to travel around the world to remake the Elixir(after presenting his findings to his alchemist order, The Golden Lane.) Doc returned with the ingredients to find his family dead via a cholera outbreak. Chalking it up to the Alchemical Law Of Exchange, Doc fell into a depression for several decades, until he had outlived his normal lifespan. He was then found by Shnigami whilst in a bar fight. Shinigami saw his potential, and Doc was accepted into the OPD and trained rigorously. His powerful art, coupled with his intense training and personality that he later developed won him high rankings within the OPD. He is currently regarded as one of their best officers, placing sixth strongest on the power rankings(behind Shinigami, Destroyer, Showman, Meta,and All) before dropping to seventh strongest (thanks to the addition of the chance altering demon Lucky). After his training he was assigned to the MHA Dimension and set to protect the Protagonist, Izuku Midoriya from dying prematurely. He has continued this job ever since, as failing in his duties results in the erasure of himself and the entire MHA Dimension by All. Quirk Doc uses Alchemy, which is the manipulation of life, genetics, chemicals, and anything else within the Earth. It appears to be thought based and is enhanced by Doc's amplified brain. In addition, Doc has used it to give himself minor regenerative capacity, nigh unbreakable bones, and nigh unbreakable muscles. He cannot be killed by normal means. However, this leaves him vulnerable to neurotics, and neurotoxins. Relationships Izuku Midoriya(various versions) Doc likes Midoriya's personality, and is sworn to protect him from premature death under pain of erasure. The two get along reasonably well. Eri(Timeline C-136) Doc is friends with all Eris, but has a special bond with this one, seeing as he was able to hold off Overhaul(in other words, amuse himself with Overhauls' Quirk) fr Izuku to get Eri out. Class 1A(various versions) Doc is on decent terms with them, though many versions of the class do consider him to be a little off kilter, and somewhat sick. OPD Officers Doc has great respect for All and Meta, hates Destroyer, is friends with Shinigami and Lucky, and despises Showman. Beyond these particular ones, Doc and the OPD are on generally good terms. Paraphernalia * Cigarette case * Flask * Gentleman's cane * Time Travel Gear (teleporters, Timeline Deleters, Timeline Rewriters, and Time Stoppers, among other tools) * Trigger series of drugs # Demon Trigger, which lowers a person's restraint and increases Quirk Power # Phantom Trigger, which induces crippling fear # Gaia Trigger, whcih is a regenerative drug # Fairy Trigger, which causes hallucinations. Prolonged exposure means death. # Succubus Trigger, which makes a person more sociable and charming. * Creeping Death Bio-weapon Quotes * "Really, you'd think the boy would be dehydrated!" * "All of us in the OPd are somewhat insane. Don't let our cheerful demeanor fool you. * "Lucky, after all the shit you've pulled, you're lucky All hasn't returned you to hell." * "Well that was really dumb" * "Listen, I have to go. Another timeline in distress and all that." * "Want to spill the beans, mate?" * Humans are easy to bend. Just poke the right spot and they wilt like flowers. * "How does that Phantom Trigger feel?" * Trust me kiddo, you wouldn't last a second at the OPD." * Kid, I play both sides. I'm neither Hero nor Villain." * Video communicator wristwatch. Trivia * Doc was the original OPD Officer. The others were created to balance Doc out. * the OPD is a reference to Rick And Morty, as is Doc. * doc and the rest of the OPD are literally an excuse for looking at other fanfics and appraising them. * Doc has the highest confirmed body count at the OPD due to having to erase several timelines worth of beings. * Doc injects Demon Trigger into every Katsuki Bakugou(as he's the designated Rival of the dimension) while Bakugou is in the womb. Category:OPD Category:Neutral Category:Parody Characters